Harry Potter y los Herederos de Hogwarts
by kero-yue
Summary: Harry esta en su 6º año en Hogwarts, al parecer su batalla con Voldemort se ha complicado mas despues de la muerte de Sirius. Malo en Summary, lean por favor, dejen Reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER Y LOS HEREDEROS DE HOGWARTS**

Hola a todos, soy kero-yue, este es el primer fic que escribo en toda mi vida, así que no sean demasiado malos conmigo, se los pido por favor, este fic se llama "Harry Potree y los herederos de Hogwarts" (¿se escribe así?), bueno, este fic contiene RHr (mi pareja favorita), y talvez HG, y recuerden: fumar es causa de cáncer.

Recuerden que los personajes de este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling (pronúnciese Jey Key Rouling)

**Harry Potter y los herederos de Hogwarts**

**CAPITULO I: Inicios y Comienzos (lo saque de los Simpson)**

Era el cumpleaños numero 16 de Harry Potter que vivía en el numero 4 de Privet Drive, Harry a diferencia de los demás chicos nunca se emocionaba de su cumpleaños, pues siempre se la había pasado mal desde que vivió con los Dursley, ellos eran sus tíos, Vernon y Petunia y su primo Dudley (que nombre el suyo), ellos siempre habían tratado mal a Harry desde que tenia memoria, Harry además de esto sufría por la perdida de su padrino Sirius Black (que no era malo, eh), Sirius al igual que Harry era un mago (Harry todavía lo es), Harry estaba recostado en su cama pensando que por su culpa Sirius había caído a través del velo que se encontraba en la Cámara de la Muerte, en el Departamento de Misterios, en el Ministerio de Magia, en Londres, Inglaterra, el se encontraba triste y desdichado, pues para el Sirius fue como su segundo padre, ya que su padre biológico, James Potter y su madre Lily Evans de Potter (cabe mencionar que el nombre completo de Harry es: Harry James Potter Evans), fueron asesinados por Lord Voldemort, el mago mas temible de todos los tiempos, cuando Harry estaba pensando oyó un sonido por sus ventanas cerradas, se asomo y vio a varias lechuzas, las dejo entrar, estas traían cartas y paquetes, algunos de sus amigos Ron y Hermione, y otros de la escuela, desato todos los paquetes y las lechuzas de Hogwarts se fueron entonces leyó la primera carta que era de Hogwarts (digo yo, por que siempre lee primero las demás y al ultimo las de Hogwarts, por eso le cambie el orden), la carta decía:

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Por medio de la presente Carta de recordamos que el inicio de cursos en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, es el 1º de Septiembre y se le espera en la estación King's Cross (no me acuerdo de su nombre) a las 11:00, apreciado que sea puntual en su llegada, además se le informa que deberá enviar una lechuza en la que informe en que materia se matriculara de acuerdo a los resultados de sus TIMOS para el siguiente año._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Sub-directora del Colegio Hogwarts_

_de Magia y Hechicería_

Entonces Harry saco la hoja con los resultados, muy nervioso y leyó:

_Estimado Señor Potter:_

_Por medio de la presente se le notifican los resultados de sus TIMOS que tuvieron lugar en las instalaciones del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, durante el mes de Junio:_

_Encantamientos: Supera las Expectativas_

_Transformaciones: Supera las Expectativas_

_Adivinación: Desastroso_

_Astrología: Aceptable_

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Extraordinario_

_Pociones: Extraordinario _

_Historia de Magia: Desastroso_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Supera las Expectativas_

_Herbologia: Extraordinario_

_Esperamos los resultados sean de su agrado, se despide:_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Jefa del Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos_

_Ministerio de Magia_

Harry se sorprendió al ver sus resultados, ¿Cómo pudo sacar Extraordinario en Pociones, luego pensaría en eso, tenia que leer todas las demás cartas y redactar una para el colegio, entonces agarro otro sobre, este era de Hermione, y decía:

_Querido Harry:_

_Hola, ¿Cómo has estado después del asunto de Sirius, espero que no te estés atormentando con eso, bueno no te escribo para darte un discurso sobre eso, si no para desearte un feliz cumpleaños, espero que te la pases bien, por cierto te quiero decir una noticia, pero no puedo vía lechuza, por cierto, ¿ya recibiste tus resultados de los TIMOS, yo ya, saque Extraordinario en todo, no creí que lo lograra pero bueno, ya decidí que me voy a matricular para Auror, tu y Ron me convencieron, bueno nos vemos._

_Hermione_

_P.D. Espero te guste mi regalo_

Entonces Harry vio su regalo que era ---- ¡Una Snitch!---- no lo podía creer, Hermione, la chica a la que no le gustaba el Quiditch, le había regalado una snitch.

Sorprendido aun, dejo el regalo y la carta en su mesita y agarro la de Ron, que decía:

_Querido Harry:_

_Hola Harry, ¿Cómo has estado, espero que bien, Hermione ya me escribió por lo de sus resultados, ¿ ya te dijo, bueno, te escribo para desearte un feliz cumpleaños y enviarte un regalo que espero que te guste, se que no es mucho, pero bueno, es lo menos que pude hacer des pues del asunto de ya sabes que, bueno, nos vemos pronto y espero que esos muggles te traten bien_

_Ron_

Harry abrió su regalo y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo, le había regalado un estuche de mantenimiento de escobas especialmente diseñado para Saetas de Fuego, su escoba estaba en su baúl, Dumbledore se la entrego al finalizar el año, entonces dejo la carta junto a la de Hermione, y agarro otra, esta vez de Hagrid, la carta decía:

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Cómo has estado, espero que bien, bueno, te quiero desear un feliz cumpleaños y que te la pases bien, te envió un regalo que yo hice, bueno adiós._

_Hagrid_

Harry se asusto al pensar que le habían regalado, pues se acordó de los otros regalos de Hagrid, pero este en lo personal le gusto, era otro álbum de fotos, pero con fotos de Sirius, Harry vio todas las fotos y luego lo dejo en la mesita de noche junto con la carta, entonces agarro otra, y la ultima esta era de la Orden del Fénix y decía:

_Querido Harry:_

_Hola como has estado, espero que bien, te escribo en nombre de toda la Orden para desearte un feliz cumpleaños y que te la pases bien, además para informarte que pasaremos por ti en un semana, esperamos le avises a tus tíos, con todo el corazón._

_Remus Lupin_

_Orden del Fénix_

_Ministerio de Magia_

Harry no lo podía creer, ¿la Orden se había asociado al Ministerio de Magia, ¿después de lo que les hizo pasar, pero, ¿Por qué, Harry se dejo de preocupar un momento por eso y vio sus regalos:

De parte de los Weasley recibió varios dulces y una dotación de surtelegios Weasley, de parte de Lupin una colección de Libros sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, entre otros.

Entonces Harry dejo todo en la mesita, y se acordó de redactar la carta a Hogwarts, donde se matriculo a las siguientes materias:

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones, Herbologia y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Una vez que termino de redactar la carta la envió por medio de una lechuza que se quedo y no se fue como las demás de Hogwarts, un poco mas contento que antes Harry se fue a dormir, pensando que después de todo no seria un mal cumpleaños.

Muy bien, eso es todo por el momento, espero le haya gustado, ya que esta es solo una entrada, no iré demasiado rápido como lo hacen algunos, bueno me despido pidiéndoles que por favor dejen Reviews, se lo pido mucho, sean críticos pero no tanto solo para mejorar la historia, mil gracias y hasta pronto.

K-Y


	2. De vuelta con la familia

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están, que hay de nuevo, hoy con la emoción de mis primeros Reviews he pensado en poner la actualización de mi fic: "Harry Potter y los herederos de Hogwarts" con el capitulo 2: "De vuelta con la familia", muy bien, eso es todo, al final voy a poner la contestación de los Reviews, y recuerden: Mas vale prevenir… que amamantar.

Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de los que yo invente.

**Harry Potter y los herederos de Hogwarts**

**Capitulo 2: De vuelta con la familia**

Habían pasado ya 6 días desde que Harry recibió sus cartas y sus regalos en su cumpleaños, el todavía no le había dicho a sus tíos que iban a pasar por el y pensó que mejor les decía ese día a la hora de la cena.

-¡La cena ya esta lista!-escucho Harry que su tía Petunia gritaba.

Bajo a cenar y pensó en la mejor forma de decirle a sus tíos que iban a pasar por el, ya que recordaba como años atrás el señor Weasley había destruido la chimenea y media sala, y como los gemelos habían hecho que la lengua de Dudley creciera mucho, entonces una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-El presidente de la compañía me ha ascendido a vicepresidente, pues dice que soy un gran trabajador-decía el tío Vernon a su familia.

-Te felicito querido-Exclamo tía Petunia.

Harry se sentó a la mesa mientras era ignorado por los Dursley, a el no le importo eso, pues ya estaba acostumbrado, pero ahora deseaba que por lo menos le digan algo para poder sacara el tema de la llegada de la orden.

-Disculpen-dijo tímidamente Harry

Sus tíos lo seguían ignorando

-Disculpen-hablo Harry más fuerte.

-Que quieres chico-dijo su tío Vernon

-Solo les quería avisar que…-dijo Harry

-Si lo que quieres es algo, olvídalo-lo interrumpió su tío Vernon

-No, les quería avisar que la Orden vendrá mañana por mi-contesto Harry

-¡¿Cómo!-Exclamo su tía Petunia

-Si, me avisaron hace seis días-dijo Harry

-¿Y por que nos avisas hasta ahora?-Dijo su tío Vernon enojado

-Bueno es que yo… - dijo Harry, pero en ese momento llego Dudley que había salido a casa de uno de sus amigos (según) para tomar el te, o eso pensaban sus tíos, pues en realidad había ido a las calles a buscar problemas, ya que a sus 16 años estaba estaba muy maleducado, siempre andaba en las calles golpeando a los niños mas pequeños, fumando, insultando a la gente y arrojando piedras.

-Ya llegue-fue lo único que dijo Dudley

-¿Cómo te fue hijo?-dijo su tía Petunia en forma de saludo

-Bien, nos hemos divertido mucho-dijo Dudley, Harry tomo ese momento para escabullirse a su habitación y así evitar problemas y preguntas.

Harry se recostó en su cama y empezó a hacer lo que hace un muchacho de 16 que ha estado solo mucho tiempo, si, se puso a pensar, pensó en que no quisiera volver a Grimmauld Place, no estaba listo para afrontar ese lugar, no estaba listo para ver a Kreacher, no estaba listo para nada ahí, entonces pensó, ¿los de la Orden lo llevaran para allá, o pensaran que Harry no estaba listo, con todas estas dudas en la cabeza Harry se durmió, a la mañana siguiente despertó en parte emocionado y en parte preocupado, se baño, se vistió y bajo a desayunar, todo el lugar estaba en silencio, pues estaban esperando la llegada de la Orden, como a eso de las 2 de la tarde escucharon un ruido afuera de la casa, entonces alguien toco el timbre, Harry fue a ver, y ahí en el umbral se encontraba la comitiva que había ido por el hace un año, solo que esta vez los acompañaba Dumbledore, Harry se sorprendió al verlo, entonces Dumbledore paso a la casa como si lo hubieran invitado, y dijo:

-Buenas tardes Harry, ¿estas listo?

-Si, solo debo bajar mi baúl-dijo Harry

-No te preocupes, yo lo haré- dijo Tonos, entonces subió a la habitación de Harry y regreso con el baúl.

-Estamos listos-dijo Lupin que parecía menos cansado que el año anterior

-Si, claro, déjenme hablar con los tíos de Harry y luego los alcanzo-dijo Dumbledore para luego dirijirse a donde se encontraban los Dursley.

-Muy bien Harry, vamonos-dijo Lupin

-Si, claro-Contesto Harry

Entonces salieron de la casa y a Harry se le ocurrió preguntar:

-¿Cómo nos vamos a ir?

-En traslador-dijo Lupin

Entonces agarraron una botella de plástico y todos la tomaron, entonces Harry sintió la misma sensación que sentía cada ves que usaba un traslador, y llagaron a su destino que era:

-¡La Madriguera!-Exclamo Harry emocionado

-Si, pensamos que no estabas listo para ir a Grimmauld Place, así que te trajimos acá-dijo Ojoloco

-Harry, querido, exclamo la Sra. Weasley al ver a Harry

-Buenas tardes Molly-dijo Lupin

-Buenas tardes Remus, a pero que tonta soy, pasen pasen-se apresuro a decir la señora Weasley

Harry se sintió feliz de volver a la Madriguera, estaba emocionado, cuando se pregunto:

-¿Dónde esta Ron?

-Halla afuera con Hermione-dijo Giny que acababa de bajar

-Entonces voy a verlos-dijo Harry

Harry salio de la casa y se dirigió al Jardín donde vio algo que lo dejo en shock, estaban Ron y Hermione, ¡besándose, no lo podía creer, entonces dijo

-Ejem, Ejem-

-OH, Harry, ya llegaste-dijo Hermione que se separo de Ron muy rápido y estaba mas roja que un tomate

-Si, ¿Qué es lo que hacías exactamente?-pregunto Harry

-Bueno Harry, es que nosotros… veras-dijo Ron

-Bueno Harry es que Ron y yo somos…, bueno somos…-dijo Hermione aun apenada

-Novios-dijo tímidamente Ron

-¿Novios, ¡pero que gran noticia, ya era hora!-exclamo Harry

-¿Entonces no te molesta?-pregunto Hermione

-No claro que no, yo deseaba ver este momento, al fin novios-dijo Harry

-Bueno pues creo que deberíamos de entrar-dejo Ron

-Si, claro-contesto Harry

Entonces los tres magos entraron a la casa donde platicarían de muchas cosas.

Bueno, hasta aquí los dejo, es que ya se me fue la inspiración, pero no se preocupen que pronto habrá mas, ahora la contestación de los Reviews.

**SerenitaKou**: Gracias por dejarme un Review, fue el primero que me llego, que emoción, bueno te agradezco tus comentarios, y tratare de mejorar el fic, pues es el primero que hago, y cuando tu hagas uno me avisas y yo lo leo, jeje

**Gandalf Cumbledore**Hola y gracias por tu Review, no te preocupes Voldy tardara en hacer su aparición, no se en que capitulo pero yo quiero que este fic tenga 50, jajajajaja, es en serio eh.

**harrydgg**Hola gracias por tu Review hermanito, y te deseo suerte con tu fic: "Harry Potter y las 4 armas".

Bueno eso es todo, les agradezco a los que dejaron Reviews y a los que no, ¿Qué esperan, denme inspiración

Con amor… Yo

K-Y

P.D.: harrydgg es mi hermano gemelo


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, aquí vengo con una actualización de mi fic, hoy estuve inspirado en varias cosas, por eso no había podido actualizar, no encontraba inspiración, bueno dejemos ya el bla, bla, bla, y continuemos, y recuerden: Si amas a alguien déjalo ir, y si vuelve… vete tu también para que vea el (la) ingrato (a), lo que se siente.

Recuerden que estos personajes baal, bla, bla.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Harry Potter y los Herederos de Hogwarts**

**Capitulo 3: Grigonts **(o como se escriba)

Harry estaba muy feliz en la casa de su mejor amigo, pues hay aparte de Ron se encontraba su mejor amiga Hermione, que por si fuera poco se había hecho novia de Ron, Harry se había puesto muy contento con esta noticia, pero entonces noto un pequeño desperfecto en esta pareja:

-¡Ya te dije que no Ron!

-Pero Hermione todas las parejas lo hacen algún día…

-Pero yo no quiero

-Por favor, no es nada malo

-Es que para mí si lo es

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Por que si y ya

-Esta bien, no lo vamos a hacer.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Harry (a los que no habían notado el desperfecto es que pelean por todo)

-Es que Hermione no me quiere invitar un helado-Dijo Ron

-Es que el dice que en el mundo mágico, las mujeres les deben de invitar algo a los hombres alguna vez, pero en el mundo muggle esto no debe pasar nunca-dijo Hermione

-Ella tiene razón Ron-conformo Harry, y mas aliviado pues no era lo que el pensaba (o lo que ustedes piensen)

-No es justo-se quejo Ron, como si fuera un niño chiquito.

En ese momento escucharon que algo había aterrizado en la ventana, era una lechuza negra, muy hermosa que traía una carta… para Harry.

-¿Es para mi?-pregunto Harry

-Pues aquí dice tu nombre-contesto Ron

-Ábrela Harry, a lo mejor es importante-dijo Hermione

Harry abrió la carta, y entonces se dio cuenta:

-Es de Grigonts-dijo Harry

-¿De Grigonts?-Pregunto Ron-¿Qué dice?

-Miren-dijo Harry mientras les mostraba la carta

_Estimado Señor Potter:_

_Por medio de la presente le comunicamos que se le solicita su presencia en el banco Grigonts el día 31 de agosto a las 17:00 horas, para hacer lectura del testamento de Sirius Black, la segunda parte de James y Lily Potter y el de Godric Gryffindor._

_Atentamente._

_ Cajero No.23_

_ Banco Grigonts_

_Callejón Diagon_

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué?- dijo Hermione

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, si esta claro, quieren que vaya por lo de los testamentos-dijo Harry

-Si, eso lo se, pero ¿por que el de Godric Gryffindor?-se pregunto Hermione

-¿Qué?-dijo Ron, y volvió a leer la carta-es cierto-¿Por qué será?

-Y yo que se-contesto Harry

- Bueno, ya es de noche y mama nos va a regañar si no nos dormimos- dijo Ron

- Y si es de noche, ¿para que querías un helado?- pregunto Hermione a su actual novio

-Pues para dormir mejor- dijo el ignorando el aura maligna que sacaba Hermione

- Bueno, ya vamonos-dijo Harry para evitar otra pelea

Ya habían pasado días en la Madriguera y todo seguía igual, Harry pensando, Ron Y Hermione discutiendo, la Sra. Weasley regañando a todos, y bla, bla, bla. Y sin que nadie se diera cuanta ya era 31 de Agosto.

-Apúrate, Harry querido- decía la Sra. Weasley

-Ya voy, ya voy- contesto Harry

A Harry se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a Grigonts, se le había olvidado por completo, entonces bajo y encontró a la Sra. Weasley en la cocina.

-Ya estoy listo, ya nos podemos ir-dijo Harry

-Esta bien, nos vamos en polvos Flu

-Esta bien-contesto Harry medio nervioso, pues el odiaba los polvos Flu

-¡Grigonts!-grito la Sra. Weasley y la siguió Harry diciendo lo mismo.

Harry tuvo la misma sensación que tenia cada vez que viajaba en polvos Flu, entonces todo se detuvo y llego a Grigonts.

-Buenos días Sr. Potter, por favor acompáñeme-dijo un duende.

-S...si- dijo Harry

Harry acompaño al duende hasta una larga escalinata, donde subieron y en la parte mas alta había habitación llena de Oro, revestida en oro, unas mesas y sillas (estas con cojines rojos) hechas de manera fina, varios tipos de medidores, y hasta el fondo había un duende, que parecía ser el jefe del banco, entonces el duende que acompaño a Harry se fue, dejándolo con el jefe.

-Buenos días Sr. Potter-dijo el duende (o serán gnomos, buenos ustedes me entienden, no?)

-Bu...buenos Días-contesto Harry

-Siéntese por favor

Harry se sentó en una silla muy cómoda al otro lado de la parte de la mesa de donde estaba el duende.

-Lo hemos citado hoy para hacer lectura a los testamentos dejados por el Sr. Black, los Sres. Potter y el Sr. Godric Gryffindor, prime… -dijo el duende

-Disculpe-interrumpió Harry-por que se me da el testamento de Godric Gryffindor?

-Eso lo sabrá en momentos-dijo el duende- ahora, ¿en donde iba, a si, primero se leerá los de los Sres. Potter., desea leerlo o se lo leo.

-Puede leerlo-dijo Harry

-Ejem, ejem

_Nosotros los Sres. James y Lily Potter dejamos a nuestro hijo Harry Potter, en caso de que nos suceda algo lo siguiente:_

_-Bóvedas en Grigonts numero 123, 568, y 357._

_-La Casa en el Valle Gryffindor, el Paris, Italia e Inglaterra._

_-El Giratiempo de la Sra. Potter._

_-Permiso de emancipación, si morimos antes de que llegue a la mayoría de edad, este permiso solo se puede usar cuando el tenga 16 años, por ello la espera de la lectura de este testamento._

_Atte. Sres. Potter._

-Bien, Sr. Potter, estas son las llaves de sus Bóvedas, lo demás se a pasado a su Bóveda.

-Gracias.

-Ahora sigue la lectura del testamento del Sr. Black, este testamento fue cambiado hace poco, lo desea leer, o se lo leo.

-Léalo, por favor-dijo Harry

- Esta bien…

_Yo el Sr. Sirius Black, en pleno uso de mis facultades dejo mis propiedades que serán repartidas de la siguiente manera._

_A Harry Potter, le dejo la Bóveda número 689, la casa en México, y la mitad de mis libros._

_A Remus Lupin, el ultimo Merodeador, le dejo la Bóveda numero 687, la otra mitad de mis libros que se repartirán entre Harry y el y la casa en Londres._

_A la Familia Weasley las bóvedas 005 y 655, la Casa En Grimuld Place._

_Atte. Sirius Black_

Harry no lo podía creer, Sirius había repartido todo, entre todos.

-Muy bien, solo falta el testamento de Godric Gryffindor-dijo el duende y se lo paso a Harry

-¿No lo va a leer usted?-pegunto Harry

-No estoy autorizado-contesto el duende

-Esta bien-dijo Harry y leyó el testamento, que decía:

_Yo el Sr. Godric Gryffindor, en pleno uno se mis facultades dejo en el siguiente testamento lo siguiente:_

_-Dejo todo lo que tengo (cuentas bancarias, casas, propiedades) a mi Heredero que será aquel que haya enfrentado 4 veces a la maldad e hijo de alguien que lo haya enfrentado 3 veces, según las profecías su nombre será Harry James Potter Evans._

_Atte. Godric Gryffindor_

Harry estaba pasmado, el era el heredero de Gryffindor, no podía ser, no, debía haber algún error, pero no, no lo había.

-Ya puede retirarse, por cierto señor, con esto usted es el dueño del 70 por ciento de Grigonts, gracias.

Harry salio todavía asimilando todo, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que dijo en duende, pero ya no podía volver.

Harry se encontró con la Sra. Weasley, para ir de regreso a la Madriguera en donde les contaría todo.

Hola, hola, ya volví, como después de un mes, lo siento, es que estoy de vacaciones y ustedes saben, no, bueno, ya esta lista la parte tres del fic, ya se que es corta, pero aquí vienen partes importantes que cambiaran la vida de Harry y sus amigos (como el Giratiempo), bueno hasta aquí los dejo y voy a contestar los Reviews:

**Pedro: **Gracias, por tu Review, que bueno que apoyes a las parejas, y no te preocupes, ya pronto habrá Harry/Ginny

**SerenitaKou**Gracias por tu segundo Review, que emoción que a alguien le guste mi fic, bueno, no te preocupes, vas a ver que voy a hacer buenas parejas, ya lo veras.

Bueno eso es todo, gracias por leer y sigan leyendo.

K-Y


End file.
